Episode 8092 (12th March 2018)
Plot Gabby has managed to blag an invite for her and Liv to go to a party tomorrow night so they need to find a way to get hold of booze to take with them. At Keepers Cottage, Victoria encourages Rebecca to go back to hospital to be checked over, but Rebecca fears they might say she's not fit to look after Seb. Homeless Faith bumps into Eric in the café when she heads in to use the facilities. Tracy mentions to Eric that she's looking for a new job before the pair head over to the B&B for a cup of tea and a chat. Victoria phones Robert to fill him in on her worries regarding Rebecca, revealing Rebecca was arrested for attacking Joe. When Victoria nips out for a few minutes, Rebecca begins cooking but is suddenly struck down with a headache. As she has no painkillers left, she heads out, leaving Seb alone and a pan of oil on the stove. Gabby tries to get Daz to buy her alcohol but he again refuses. Over a cup of tea, Tracy asks Eric what's going on with him and Faith. Eric reveals he was planning to ask Faith to move in with him but he's held back as Faith might think it's too quick. Eric asks Tracy if she'd like to come back and work at the B&B in a guest liaison role. Flirty Charity pays Vanessa at the surgery and invites her over to the pub later. Robert storms into Home Farm to confront Joe about reporting Rebecca to the police. He grabs Joe and shoves him against the wall, furious that Joe would use Rebecca to get to him. Meanwhile, in the village, Aaron hears the smoke alarm going off at Keepers Cottage. He goes to investigate and when he looks through the window, he spots Seb alone and smoke billowing from the kitchen. Rebecca returns home to find Aaron holding Seb. Aaron explains he had to break in through the back door as Seb was alone and the house was minutes away from catching fire. Aaron questions if Rebecca left the baby on his own. When Victoria and Robert return, Aaron fills them on on what's gone on. Rebecca blames Victoria but Victoria reminds Rebecca she left Seb with her. As Daz won't get her booze, Gabby asks Liv to help her steal gin from the pub. Rebecca is devastated to realize she put her son in danger. Robert, Aaron and Victoria all encourage her to get checked over. Believing Eric already knows, Faith admits she's been sleeping rough. Eric questions why she didn't say anything as he would've invited her to move in sooner. Liv and Gabby search the backroom for Charity's stash of alcohol. At the same time, Charity manages to persuade Vanessa to nip into the backroom for a quickie before she head out on a call out. Whilst Vanessa and Charity get frisky on the couch, Gabby swipes something from Vanessa's bag. Vanessa hears something and spots Gabby and Liv hiding in the corner. Gabby and Liv run out the room, leaving Vanessa mortified. Dean reports back to Joe that the man on the CCTV camera is a drug dealer named Simon McManus. Joe can't make any sense of it so decides to pay Simon a visit. At the hospital, a Doctor explains there's evidence of reduced blood flow to Rebecca's brain. Some level of memory loss is common after a brain injury, but there's a possibility Rebecca is suffering from executive dysfunction, which is permanent. The doctor refers Rebecca to a neuropsychologist. At the vet's surgery, Charity distracts Vanessa as she puts drugs back in the drugs cabinet. Meanwhile, at the Mill, Gabby shows Liv the ketamine she nicked from Vanessa's bag. Cast Regular cast *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Sebastian White - Lily Westmoreland (uncredited) Guest cast *Dean - Danny Ryder *Doctor - Karen Westwood Locations *David's Shop - Shop floor *Keepers Cottage - Living room, kitchen and back garden *Café Main Street - Interior *The Grange - Reception *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Consulting room and reception *Home Farm - Kitchen and games room *Church Lane car park *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Backroom and corridor *Hotten General Hospital - Consulting room Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,640,000 (12th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes